The Great North
by We are all the Nowhere Man
Summary: What if the people beyond the wall had join their southern brothers under the direwolf's banner? How will the South handle a Northern superpower?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone this is my first story on the site so please give feedback on the story. It will take place in the beginning canon but it is an AU (obviously) so things will be different. I was inspired to write this story by The Many Sons of Winter over at Alternative History (great story you should check it out) so here is the intro/prologue to the story:**

Two thousand years before the Andals would come to Westeros, House Stark would forever change the course of the realm. In the days of King Eddard Stark the first of his name, a new King Beyond the Wall would lead an army of sixty thousand wildlings to take the North. Leading his men, the young king Eddard would throw back the wildling king but came to a simple but life altering question: why were the fighting? After all both forces were of the First of Men, both kept to the Old Gods and even respected one another in a way , the young wolf king decided a controversial new approach to deal with the men beyond the wall, one that was meet with outrage,but one that was accepted in the end. The king summoned the elders of the free folk and gave them an offer: join the rest of the North as fellow countrymen and live a life that had less hardship than the one beyond the wall. Naturally Free folk leaders were insulted that this Southern Lord would try make them bend the knee to him and almost rejected the offer if it were not for one man. This man was named Rayder who led the wildlings himself as the king-beyond-the-wall and yet he was willing to bend the knee to the Stark King. His reasoning was that he told the elders that by not bending the knees they would have only their pride, but by bending the knee they could have something greater than that they had and that any of their ancestors had a life that their children to look forward to, a life as a nation not a petty collection of tribes. To put an end to all this fighting Rayder bent the knee to King Stark himself and became the first wildling king to bend the knee. To reward him King Eddard gave him a lordship over the stony shore and established House Rayder. Though it took time and while some wildlings rejected the offer, a majority of free folk were won over and joined the North. With the additional seventy five thousand free folk joining the northmen another group of people also came to live south of the Wall: giants. With the giants came the settling of mammoths which offered a godsend as they were both excellent war animals as nothing but a dragon or a large pack of direwolves could bring one done, but also provided much needed wool and meat to the North. Wargs would become more common and a valuable asset to the North as spies and enforcers for the North. The giants, however became some of the most useful members of the society as they worked alongside their smaller cousins to create many great keeps and cities, in fact without the giants some believe that the Great Northern Canal that connects the Narrow Sea to The Sunset Sea would never be feasible in the first place! The North was now on a path for greatness a because of Eddard Stark who would to this day be called the Great Wolf.

 **Please leave comments about what you think and hope you enjoyed it! All rights belong to George R.R. Martin and HBO.**


	2. The Andals' Folly

**Thanks to all the favs and followers of the story after only one Chapter! So this chapter and the next ones will be short set ups for the lore of the North in this world. There will be more info sprinkled here and there in the main story but for know this one will be about the Andal Invasion. Hope you enjoy this one!**

With the introduction of the free folk and giants to the North, House Stark decided to expand its power from the North to new territories. While not all cases were successful, the most famous and successful one was the Taking of the Sisters. The Three Sisters islands that border the North and the Vale would be taken under the reign of king Mors Stark who was called the Sister king for the achievement. The three islands were taken by a combination of the western fleet of House Rayder and the eastern fleets of Karstark and Manderly which overcame the pirate fleet of the sisters. The islands were gifted be held by the new lords of what would become the city of White Harbor, House Manderly who had recently been exiled from the Reach by House Gardener so that their lands could be given to one of his bastards. This and the fact that the Starks took them in at their lowest would make House Manderly devout only to house Stark.

Eventually another exile house would call the North home after their expulsion. When the Andals finally came to Westeros, they had first landed in the Vale, which they would all but conquer. Only House Avalon stood against the Andal invaders for the old ways of the Vale. They had once been known as the Hawk kings of the Stone, being close allies with the Starks from their first meetings. Sadly, they to would be overcome, but were able to lead their people to the North to worn the Starks of what was coming. As a token of gratitude, the Starks awarded the Northern mountains To the Hawks of Avalon, the mountains themselves being renamed the Mountains of Avalon. At first there was much protest from the mountain clans that they would be ruled over by foreign lords, but they would eventually become steadfast loyal to House Avalon after Lord Gawain Avalon defeated all the tribe leaders in wrestling contests. With the knowledge of the invaders provided by House Avalon and the kidnapping of iron smiths who under torture taught the northmen how to forge iron weapons, King Theon Stark was ready for the Andal invaders.

Many stories have been told about the defeat of the Andals by the Northern forces. In the North and amongst First of Men houses that kept to the old ways the battle is known as the Victory of the Old Gods or the Andals' Folly. In the South the loss of the Andal forces was simply called the Battle of the Moat or the Massacre of the Faithful officially, but amongst the more blasphemous individuals it is known as the Raping of the Seven. The battle seemed like a simple situation to the Andals at first. Being ignorant of the Northern defenses, the Andals gathered a massive force of seventy seven thousand warriors with the High Septon and the Most Devout joining them and marched through the Neck. When the army finally came upon Moat Cailin they had lost one third of their forces because of crannogmen guerrilla tactics. The Northern fortress which acts as the keep of House Thenn, was able to repel every attack that the Andals tried to launch, causing more men to be lost in this seemingly hopeless siege. The moral of the invaders was lower than any could imagine, which wasn't helped by the fact that the majority of the Most Devout were now dead and that the High Septon's prayers for victory were ignored. The siege and overall invasion would end when King Theon Stark would lead an army of fifty thousand angry Northerners along with one hundred mammoths and fifty giants to attack the remaining Andals. The battle lasted two hours before only a hundred Andal invaders fled to the south, with only one member of the Most Devout amongst them. The High Septon himself was torn to pieces by Theon Stark's direwolf in the midst of the battle, which many Andals took as a sign that the Seven either abandoned the North or were powerless to the wrath of the old gods. While many wonder how the battle was so one sided the deciding factor was one the Andals would never had suspected: wargs. By using wargs, the cranngomen were able to turn every venomous animal in the neck at the invaders and the wargs would also posses what animals were at the camps, allowing the Thenn defenders of Moat Cailin to know their enemies' attack plans. So in retrospect the Southern army really stood no chance. After that the South would no longer try to conquer the North… until the Dragons took to the skies.

 **Pleas send your thoughts in the reviews. Also PM me if you have any questions about the story so far or any theories or ideas you think or want to happen in the story. Maybe I'll include them in the work. All rights to Game of thrones belongs HBO and George R.R. Martin.**


	3. How the North Affects the World

**Wow two chapters in four hours that must be some kind of record! But seriously, this is a pretty cool chapter in my opinion as it explains how the North affects the world as a whole in this story. Some relationships are good, while some are drastically different. Please enjoy this chapter!**

After the war with the Andals, the future for the North looked bright as many houses worked on increasing their wealth and power through new opportunities. House Rayder capitalized on the fact that as the major western sea power of the North, much trade could be had with other parts of Westeros. Trade between the North and the Westerlands grew, bring more wealth to House Rayder and House Stark on a whole. The biggest economic gain for the North though would come from the Mountains of Avalon. Looking for new resources to better help his family, Lord Marcus Avalon started mining operations in the mountains. While new iron and silver mines were opened initially, a new resource was discovered in the mountains: diamonds. While most of the mountain clans ignored the find as diamonds are not useful in any way, Marcus realized his house and the rest of the mountain clans could make a lot of gold from the diamonds. So, using House Rayder as transportation to other cities and House Stark to regulate deals with other kingdoms, the diamond trade of the North was able to make the region one of the wealthiest kingdoms in Westeros, only behind the Westerlands in wealth, which made every house in the North as a whole more powerful and House Avalon the wealthiest house, after House Stark of course.

The rest of Westeros would also feel the economic impact of the Northern trade of goods. House Mallister benefit from the trade flux brought about by The Great Northern Canal, having enough trade and resources to establish Seagard as a proper city, which would be followed by House Mooton establishing Madienpool as its own city. The Westerlands and the Iron Islands also grew from the new trade, which resulted in attempts at arranged marriages with many Northern houses. Some were accepted, but many were refused as many in the North were enraged by the fact that many of the First of Men houses in the south gave up their ancestors' culture and choose to make themselves like the Andals. This is part of why the relationship of the North and Reach is so strained as the Lords of the Reach greeted the Andals with open arms and deserted the Children of the Forest. As such while they gained gold from the Reach from the sales of diamonds, ivory and other raw goods, no Northern house has ever married into a Reacher house. Not all of the kingdoms benefitted from a stronger North.

Dorne suffered from loss of trade because of the Northern Canal allowing sailors to skip Dorne altogether on their voyage. When Princess Nymeria took over Dorne, she was shocked to see how the lack of trade had affected Dorne and as such pledged to go to war with the North to gain more power. While popular at the time, many would look back on Nymeria's Folly as destined to fail from the start as the North was a known power region and was not possible to actually invade, even by a fleet. The war was short but beneficially to both regions as eventually trade agreements were made that helped both. Dorne received much needed ice which would be melted to fresh water to feed their fields, while the North gained their most important crop: the potato. Since the potato could be grown in cool weather and are a relatively fast growing crop, they would become a staple of northern diet along with Mammoth and Moose. The two kingdoms that did not benefit from Northern power were the Stormlands and the Vale. While with the Stormlands it was mainly because of lack of resources to trade, The North and Vale fought each other constantly for new resources. One of the most infamous was the Raping of the Sisters, when the Vale tried to take the Three Sisters as their own. While they were driven out by the Northern Fleets, the rivalry between the two Kingdoms still continues.

While trade with Essos has been a huge part of the Northern economy, there is no city that has a better relationship to the North than Braavos. As a city founded on the principle of no slavery, Braavos quickly found a friend with House Stark and the North, as one of the only crimes against the Old Gods is slavery. With funding from the North, Bravos was able to quickly become one of the most powerful, if not the most powerful of the Free Cities. A pact would be made between King Benjen Stark the Investor and the Sealord of Braavos was a simple agreement: if ever House Stark was endangered or Braavos was in need of help, then they would do everything in their power to help each other. King Benjen would also be one of the first people to open an account with the Iron Bank which would bring much wealth to House Stark. Eventually, a cadet branch of House Stark would be formed in Braavos. The Starks of Braavos would go on to bring weirwoods to Braavos and by a miracle of the Old Gods, the trees would grow in what would become the First Park of Braavos, which in part was inspired by the numerous Godswoods of the North and in Winter City. It seemed the Starks would reign as Kings forever… but all things must come to an end.

 **Well thats an ominous ending! Thank you so much for reading and following/favoriting this story i honestly means lot you guys so God Bless!(Unless that makes you uncomfortable which in that case thank you again). Please review the story and share your thoughts on it. Also, if you have questions or theories you want to shoot at me please PM me or just write it in the review box if you are a guest. All rights to Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin and HBO.**


	4. The Dragons Offer

**Well no on to the main fight Direwolf vs Dragon! But seriously, this chapter will be about Aegon's Conquest and how the North becomes part of the Seven Kingdoms. I honestly really liked the concept of having a stronger North be able to confront the Targaryens' on their conquest so here is the story:**

The coming of the Targaryens marked the end of an era for Westeros, but a new beginning for the Realm as a whole. During the time of Aegon's Conquest, House Stark was busy fighting two wars at the same time. In Braavos, the cities of Pentos and Lorath declared war on their neighbor and lead constant attacks on the city. King Torrhen Stark honored the promise the North made to Braavos at the time and sent his brother Brandon Snow with eighteen thousand men with one hundred giants and two hundred mammoths to defend the city. Torrhen was going to lead a force himself, when the most shocking news came from the Night's Watch: wildlings. To understand the upcoming battle, one must understand the alliance between Jormund the Slayer and Sharra Arryn. Jealous of the Stark kings, Queen Regent Sharra made a deal with the remaining wildlings beyond the wall: the Vale would provide enough steel weapons for the wildlings to posse a threat to the North, as long as when the time would come for Arryn forces would attack the North and gain a much desired foothold in the North. While the plan was working at first as King Torrhen authorized a force of twenty five thousand men led under both Lord Cregan Umber and Lord Gaius Avalon, but House Arryn was not expecting to be conquered by House Targaryens while they organized their troops. The wildling army led by Jormund was held back by the Night's Watch and crushed by the Northern army. By the time the North was ready to slumber again the Dragons were coming to their door.

When king Torrhen finally heard of the Targaryen army coming North, he amassed an army of sixty thousand men, three hundred mammoths, and two hundred giants and led them to the Trident to meet the Targaryens in battle. When the Northerners arrived, they were facing Aegon's forces of thirty five thousand men and twelve dragons. Aegon had heard of the stories of Northern giants and mammoths and decided to bring his relatives' dragons with him to even the field. Both Sides were at a draw, Torrhen knew that three dragons were able to easily destroy four thousand men in battle than twelve dragons could possibly destroy his whole army, while Aegon also knew that while his dragons could decimate the army of Northerners the fact that there were over a hundred Giants and 300 mammoths could do as much damage to him as a dragon's to the northern army. If the to went to battle with one another, both forces would be weak and open to conquest by their enemies. So king Torrhen and king Aegon meet privately to discuss terms with one another.

Many stories are told of the meeting between The Conquer and The Preserver. Some say Aegon won Torrhen over with his charismatic personality. Others say that Torrhen was able to swindle more power from the Dragon king. One Valesmen tale states that the Stark king cried and begged Aegon to spare him (which was quickly struck down by Aegon himself as he would have no slander to House Stark's name). In reality, the meeting between the two kings was a civil negotiations. Aegon"s terms were reasonable, some would argue to good to give up: the Starks would be the lord paramount and wardens of the North, the North could keep up there religious practices and business ventures and would be protected by the Iron throne if Torrhen bends the knee to Aegon. Torrhen had one day to think on it . Torrhen would talk to his lords about the offer and was met with outrage. This outrage was because of the fact that this southern king would make their king bend the knee to him and as such were willing to go to war with him. Torrhen thought long and hard that night and told the lords his decision. He told them he would bend the knee.

Many scholars suspect Torrhen was influenced by the tale of the founding of House Rayder to make his decision. While this is true there were other reasons as well: new opportunities for the North and the preservation of northern culture. Torrhen realized that there would be protection from the Faith Militant, which were rumored to be preparing to invade the North, and House Arryn as both houses would be obligated to remain peaceful by the king. The opportunities for the North was simple: with a united Westeros trade would flow much easier and allow the North to grow more in power. So to preserve prosperity to the North, king Torrhen Stark became the first Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North in the name of King Aegon Targaryen.

 **So there you have it, the story for how the North joined the rest of Westeros under the Reign of the Dragons. The next chapter will begin the story proper but don't worry about the history of the world as it will be spread throughout the stories just like the ASOIAF books. Please review this chapter and If you have questions leave them in the reviews or PM me. All rights to Game of Thrones belong to George R.R. Martin and HBO.**


	5. Eddard I

**Hello everyone! Im sorry about the wait, I had a busy few days with work and Panthers Playoffs to watch, but i am putting up my first POV chapter for you guys. The story will have some differnces and will be an whole new animal in its own way. I hope you enjoy:**

Eddard

There was an unexplainable peace to the Godswood of Winterfell for Ned Stark. Perhaps it was because it was were a the gods resided, or perhaps because of the quiet nature of the place, Ned was never truly a philosopher so all he would do when in the presence of the gods was think. Today he had much to think on as new opportunities and possible trials laid ahead for House Stark. So, he drew out his ancestral greatsword Ice and went to work cleaning the valyrian steel sword. His only companion was his ever faithful direwolf White Fang, who laid beside his master and friend as Ned thought about the past. He remembers the day he gained his constant wolf was the day he learned he would foster in the Vale. Ned had heard of the Vale and the stories of horrors that went with it he heard the tales of how the First men were butchered by the Andals that the heart trees were cut down by the faith of the seven. He was reassured by his father that he would not be harmed in any way by House Arryn, who had long been enemies with House Stark even after the Targaryen Conquest and that he would have the protection of the North and the old gods with him always. So at age 13 Ned left Winterfell and went to foster at the Eyrie. When he arrived at the Eyrie, he was shocked by the Vale not because wasn't beautiful but because of the surrounding sense of sorrow the lands held. The young Stark came to the realization that the lands had suffered from the loss of the old gods. He did make a true friendship with Robert and came to see Jon Arryn as an uncle of sorts, but to him the North would always be home.

As he comes back from his memories, Ned sighs as he thinks of the news before him. A raven had arrived from Highgarden to discuss a possible marriage between his heir Robb and Lord Tyrell's only daughter. The marriage would bring more trade with the Reach and have the benefit of combining two of the wealthiest houses in the realm together, but House Tyrell was an Andal founded house that prospered from the death of the weirwoods and the Children of the Forest. A match like this could angry many northern houses, especially those that could benefit from matches with his son. Ned knew the time would come for his children to marry, but he always thought this day would not be so soon. He thought on the other betrothal for his daughter Sansa with Lord Avalon's heir Gawain. Ned smiled when he thought of the lad, he was of an honorable people, good with a sword, but had no equal with the bow. In fact only Sansa's guardswoman Ygritte could match him with the bow in Winterfell. Ned felt like the match could led to a loving marriage together and was of a mind to allow the betrothal to take place. He then thought about the offer for the Iron Bank about the Mammoths of the North. It has long been speculated that the northern mammoths could breed with the Essosi elephants, so when the Iron Bank proposed the breeding them to make a bulkier, hairless elephant that could work in the south, Ned told them he would consider it.

Before he could finish his thoughts, Ned saw White Fang quickly leave him to go confront an invader of their isolation. He turns to see his lady wife Catelyn enter the Godswoods, White Fang dutifully escorting her to him. Ned noticed how tense Cat was around the wolf even after all the years they were married and sighed. Cat was a true southerner, faithful to the Seven Who Are One, and completely out of place amongst those of the North. Cat stops before him with a letter in hand and a sad look. " Nearly twenty years we've been married and yet I still feel like a stranger here" she said with a sigh, looking straight at the heart tree suspiciously. Ned looked at the letter in her and and asked "Is it from your sister"? Cat nods, and has a sorrowful look on her face, " Jon Arryn is dead. I'm so sorry Ned, i know he was like an uncle to you". Ned sighed and said a silent prayer that his honorary uncle was now at peace. " How is your sister and their children"? "They are fine, back at the Eyrie. Ned, there is more. The King is riding to Winterfell". Ned rose from his seat by the weirwood tree and stood with a quiet strength. "We must prepare for the King's arrival then" he states bluntly as he and Catelyn walk out of the Godswoods, White Fang close behind.

As they exited from the consecrated grounds, Ned looked around to take in the castle he had always loved. The castle had went through expansions over the centuries, with a section made hold the giant chieftains if when they would retire for the evening. While nowhere near the monstrosity that is Harrenhal, Winterfell was now three times the size of the original keep, with a well maintained staff and guards for every area. The grainery and storage rooms were full of grains, potatoes, sausages, fish, steaks and other food saved for when winter comes. Its walls were sixty feet high and constantly under guard. But more than the keep there was the city of Winter. With a population of two hundred fifty thousand people, Winter City was the heart of the North, a beacon for trade and a center for the culture of the First Of Men. The city itself was almost crime free thanks to the Grey Coats, the name that was given to the members of the watch on a count of their grey long coats they would wear over their light armor for warmth. Utilizing the wargs, the city watch is able to keep a look out for crime with various birds of prey. When battle came the wargs would posses bears or moose in battle, causing much damage to any would be criminal. Though there are just as many rogue wargs helping criminals escape justice, but luckily they do not have the same access to strong beasts as the Grey Coats.

Ned and Cat entered the castle proper and made quickly for his solar. They sat down at Ned's desk and began they're dreaded talk of the future. "With Jon Arryn dead, relations between the North and the Vale will most likely be nonexistent once more" Ned says with a sigh, " of which I'm sure neither the Manderys or the Sistermen will appreciate." Cat looked shocked at her husband, "Ned I understand this has political ramifications but is that what you are really thinking about? That some trade will be lost between houses for a little while?" Ned looks at his wife remorsefully and says "No Cat it can not. The whole point of my fostering was to heal the wounds that are between the two regions, with Jon now dead it could all have been for nothing" he sighs.

"Perhaps this is something to discuss for a later time, perhaps with your lords?" Cat said, desperately trying to change the subject. " Aye, that would be for the best. Do you know about the Tyrell offer?" Cat looks at Ned with a smile " Aye, Luwin told me about the letter. It is a good match is it not?" " Perhaps", Ned replies, " but House Tyrell is an Andal founded house, which would anger many of the Northern houses if this betrothal went through. Besides, rumor has it that Mace Tyrell is obsessed with having his daughter marry into the royal family. He seems like the sort of man who would break his word to further his goals." "Perhaps a betrothal with a Vale house then?" Cat replies, continuing the friendly match of ideas. Ned was intrigued though at his wife's suggestion. "Which House do you suggest then Cat?" She smiles and says " House Royce is the only First Men House left that keeps to the Old ways and have long been the only Vale house looked upon kindly in the North. Perhaps Robb marries Lord Royce"s daughter? After all they are of a similar age." Ned smiles and agrees, " Aye, and it will help relations with the Vale. I will right to Yohn Royce on the subject today" he says proudly.

After that Cat excuses herself to check on Rickon and Minisa, their two youngest children respectively. Rickon was only three and already a troublemaker, while Minisa was only a few months old, not old enough to have a direwolf like her siblings. Each Stark Child had a direwolf over their own just like their ancestors before them. Robb had Grey Wind, Sansa Lady, Arya Morgana, Bran Summer, Rickon Shaggydog and Jon Snow's Ghost. Ned often wondered how the future for his children would be like. Would they suffer war or will peace reign the realm for their entire lives? With rumors from the South saying the Crown Prince was of an ill temperament and the Lannisters ever growing grasp for power it seemed unlikely that there would be no war in his or Robb's reign. Ned pushed aways those thoughts and focused on the letters he had to write.

 **So the first chapter of the main story is done. Please comment on what you think, like or dislike. If you have questions either PM m or leave them in the comments. All rights to Game of Thrones belong to George R.R. Martin and HBO.**


	6. Jon I

**Hello everyone, sorry for the wait but this chapter took me a long time to write. This one takes place a week after the first and will be in Jon Snow"s Point of View. I want to take a brief moment to thank all the people who have followed and favorited this story as it truly means so much to me and helped push me to finish this story. So with out further adieu here is the new chapter:**

Jon

Breathe in, breathe out. Those were the thoughts in the one named Jon Snow's head as he circled his opponent. He looked from this helm and eyed the other man. Sigorn Thenn is a large man, favoring a war axe over any sword. He was the warrior of the The Winter Sons, the name given to the group of young men who live at Winterfell. Robb was the leader, Gawain the archer, Daven the spearman, Royce the cunning, and Jorun the strength. Jon was the swordsman of the group and was with no equal in Winterfell. He pushed out that thought as Sigorn rushed towards him, bringing his axe down for a strike. Jon quickly moved to the left, dodging the blow and returned it with multiple sword strikes that Sigorn could barely keep up with. Sigorn knocks away Jon's blade and feigns right with his axe. Jon makes the mistake of blocking the blow only for it to never come, as Sigorn kicks Jon in the chest, knocking him to the ground. Sigorn pulled of his helm and smiled, ready to say some retort when Jon swung his blunt sword straight at his ankles, knocking the Thenn heir to the ground. Before he could get up, Jon already had his sword to his throat. "Yield Sigorn or I'll make your mug even uglier than before" Jon said joyously, ignoring the cheers and the groans now emerging around the training yard.

After Sigorn yielded and Jon helped him up, a voice called out to them. "Sigorn, what did you do wrong there lad?" Jon and Sigorn turned and were face to face with Magnar Tormund Giantsbane, the Master at Arms of Winterfell. Tormund's stern expression seemed to demand an explanation. Sigorn sighs and says "I was arrogant in my prowess as a warrior. I overlooked the fact that Jon was as skilled as I when in battle and would not admit defeat so lightly." Tormund looks pleased with the answer. He smiles, which goes well with his red beard as Sansa would say, Jon thought. "Never let your opponent have a opening. They will give you none if they know what they're doing. Kill your enemy boys, or they will kill you" he says with a grin, "now go change you no good dogs." They quickly left after that, putting up their weapons and armor back on the racks. Gawain was the first to speak "What do you think the King will be like?" It had been a week since the news of the King's journey to Winterfell was told to them, with the news as well of Robb's betrothal. While they all had their fun with Robb, they quickly agreed the match was a good one, one which benefits the North as a whole. Jorun Mormont was the first to answer "A warrior through and through. At least that's what my father always told me." "Aye our father told us the same my friend. Perhaps he will spare with us when they arrive" Robb said with a smile. "Come on, let us go to the great hall and get us some food."

As they all made their way to the dining hall, Jon sensed a presence following them. Turning around, he smiled as he albino direwolf joined him by his side. "Hello Ghost, where have you been boy?" He said as he petted the wolf. When he turned to face Robb, he saw Grey Wind trood next to his other half. It is known in the North that all of the children of Ned Stark are wargs, so when their powers started to manifest each Stark child has been learning how to control the gift. As Ghost joined him, Jon entered the Great Hall of Winterfell. The hall itself was enormous so to situate the visiting giant chieftains, with large chairs made to accommodate their large size. Jon sat at a table with the rest of his companions, taking a seat next to Royce Bolton. Before Jon was a simple fair, bread with fried eggs and moose sausages.

Royce spoke to Jon then, "Do you think the King will officially legitimize you on his visit Jon?" Jon stopped chewing his food to think on the thought. It was known that Jon was the unofficial heir to his uncle Benjen, who is Lord of The Queenscrown as he had no sons to leave it to. Jon smiled and said to his friend "Perhaps he will. My father has spoken of it, but I would rather have my own name my friend, one that I would make from my Magnarhood." Robb laughed at that and shared a smile with Jon "Aye, hopefully it won't be something solemn like BlackStark" which Daven Reed continued "Or foolish like WhiteWolf" which brought a hearty laugh to all the Winter Sons. Jon smiled and looked at all of his friends, no his brothers and shared the laugh with them. One day each would be a Lord of their lands, except Royce who wanted to join Jon and help him be a wise ruler of Queenscrown. Of all of them Jon Snow and Royce Bolton were the closest with each other, speaking of their dreams of being honorable Magnars remembered for their deeds. He even knew how Royce pinned for Daven's sister Meera and wanted to gain her hand in marriage, but as a second son he wanted to prove himself worthy of the marriage by becoming a Magnar.

Jon was taken out of his thought as he heard a bark from above him. As he looked up, a snowy owl divided down and stole Jorun's sausage right from his plate. As the others stare at the flying bird, they see it land next to its owner Arya who was dressed as a stable boy it would seem. In addition to their direwolves, the Stark children had another additional bird of prey to warg into. Arya had her owl, Sansa a hawk for her betrothed, Rickon a barn owl, Robb and Jon both had eagles while Bran seemed to command every bird in the sky. Jon smiled upon seeing his little sister, who took the sausage from her owl and bit into it. "Hello little sister" Jon said as Arya sat next to him. "Hello White Wolf" Arya said back with a smirk. Jon groaned as the others laughed at the title. Jon had gained the named after he gained Ghost two years ago and it had stuck ever since.

Arya was quickly stealing food from everyone's plates when Lady Stark entered the hall. "Arya Stark what do you think you are doing?!" Arya gulped and quickly tried to play off her mother's angry stare. "Breaking my fast?" She said with the hope that her mother would ignore her. It failed. "Arya put your owl back back in its cage this instance and then come down dressed appropriately!" Arya scowled at her mother and summoned her owl to her. The owl flew to her and both quickly departed the hall, leaving Lady Stark fuming from the display. It as no secret in Winterfell that Lady Stark was uncomfortable with wargs, even more so as all of her children barring Minisa are wargs. As she she went to the High table Jon could feel the cold fury that was being directed towards him as Lady Stark never accepted him as the rest of the North had. Jon sighs and decides to leave the Hall. As he left, Jon noticed a certain redhead around the corner and smiled.

Jon quickly went around the corner, only to find the hallway deserted. As he moved to to leave, he felt something sharp pointed against his back. "I thought you would be waiting for me" Jon said with a smile. He felt the point lower to the ground and turned to meet his assailant. "You know nothing Jon Snow" Ygritte smiled. Jon looked at his lover and shared a smile with her. Ygritte looked beautiful in her leather armor, with the grey leather emphasizing her beautiful red hair. She and Jon quickly embraced one another, with not a care in between them. "Is your shift over?"Jon asked. "Aye it's over, but I have news for you" Jon looked at her and asked "What news is it? Hopefully good news." He said with a goofy grin. Ygritte looked him in his Stark grey eyes and said "Lord Stark is going to host a tournament for the King's arrival in Winterfell and not some southern tourney either, it will be a right proper tournament."

Jon was shocked by the news of the tournament. The North rarely holds events of these types unlike the South, but when they were held it was much enjoyed. Northern tourneys differed as they emphasized on martial combat and less extravagance. "Do you think if I could enter this tourney and win do you think I could win a Magnarhood?"Ygritte replied "Aye I think you could. It would be great to see you show up those Southerns with your sword and all Jon, but I have one more thing to tell you." Jon was confused at that and wanted an answer. "

Gods Ygritte you know how to keep a man on his toes. What could it be?" She sighed, looking morose saying "I over heard that after the King's visit you are to go North as your uncle's heir. Lord Stark is going to have the King legitimize you so you can be the new Lord of Queenscrown." Jon froze in his spot immediately. This was truly all he ever wanted, to be a Stark, to no longer be a Snow. He originally wanted a Magnarhood because it erases one's bastardhood and allows the receiver to be his own man or woman. Being legitimized would allow him to set out in the world truly as Ned Stark's son, not just his bastard.

As he smiled about his impending freedom, Jon noticed Ygritte's sorrow. "What's wrong Ygritte? Why does this news make you so sad?" She looked at him like he was a fool. "You really do know nothing Jon. If they make you a high lord, how will we be together? I'm just a spearwife of Winterfell whose parents are farmers, no one will think highly of you if we marry." An anger burned inside Jon as he felt the words come out of her mouth. "Ygritte" he said as he pulled her chin up, looking straight into her light blue eyes, "I don't give a fuck about what they'll think of me. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, even if it means I have to keep being a Snow for the rest of my life." She smiled at him, that smile that melts his insides and makes him want to thank the gods for living. "Truly?" She said. "Aye, truly. In fact, why don't we end the charade and make things official? My father likes you, my sisters adore you and my brothers are always bugging me to make an honest woman of you. What do you say Ygritte? Will you marry this Snow?" She smiled at Jon and said "Yes." They embraced and quickly left the hall to find a more appropriate place to celebrate.

 **Ah, young love in its finest! Aheads up for you all, Jon will gain a Magnarhood in this story which is sort like a northern knighthood except more important for First Men. With this he wiil aslso gain a new name o I thought it be fun to let you guys come up with the one you like and I will pick the ones I think goes best with the story and let you guys vote on the finalists. Either PM me the suggestions or leave them in the comments. So long! Game of Thrones belongs to George RR Martin and HBO**


	7. Tyrion I

**Hello everyone! Have the good news of giving you all a new chapter. Sorry for the long wait, this one was honestly the hardest to finish for some reason and I have been busy with work. But as you can see a new chapter is here and our favorite Halfman is the POV for it. Hope you enjoy:**

Tyrion

The North was quite different from the South, was the one named Tyrion of the House Lannister's first thought when entering the largest kingdom of Westeros. As he looked around the vast landscape, Tyrion was amassed by the innovation of the First of Men. Towns mixed with forests dotted the landscape, with swathes of farmland having pasted them as they neared Winterfell.

The North own a whole seemed to catch Tyrion's attention like the Westerlands never could. Seeing Moat Cailin and its nineteen towers was awe strucking, though not as much as seeing the mammoth herd being shepherded by two giants. They looked at the awestruck royal party and greeted them with a simple node before leaving. They make Ser Gregor look like a dwarf, he seemed to reasonably thought.

"What seems to have you transfixed so my love?" said the woman to his left. Tyrion turned to his left and smiled at his wife. Tyrion had meet Asha after the so called Greyjoy Rebellion. She had been sent to ward at Casterly Rock while her brother Theon was sent to Highgarden. When both of them came of age, Tywin Lannister decided to finally wed his dwarf son to the only Greyjoy daughter. Surprising everyone, (themselves included), the two eventually fell in love. It helped that Tyrion let his wife be her true self and that Asha was more than willing to share him with other women, sometimes even hogging them to herself.

"Nothing Asha, I was merely observing the beauty around us my love. It's strange to see how much the North has accomplished with very little contact from the South is a not?" His lady wife smiled and nodded to her husband, silently agreeing. Tyrion slowly trodden behind to the Lannister carriage behind him and his wife. He looked in to check on his children. Gerion his heir was of four years while his daughter Joanna joined them two years ago. When his sister heard of his daughter's name it was said that all of King's Landing could hear her screams. His father merely gave him the coldest stare imaginable, making the Wall seem like a nice summer day to Tyrion.

"How much longer papa?" Asked Gerion. Tyrion smiled as he looked upon his children, who both had thankfully not inherited his dwarfism. They had the classic Lannister looks and hopefully they would be as beautiful as his older siblings. Hopefully that's all they inherit from them, he thought

"Soon my child. Maybe if you're good Lord Stark will let you pet his direwolf" he said, though he would never truly let his soon near such a dangerous beast. It is said the during the Rebellion that Ned Stark's direwolf killed more men than any on the rebels side and that it was the wolf, not Stark, who slew Ser Arthur Dayne. I wonder what he has to do to get his wolf all nice and friendly, Tyrion thought.

He was pulled out of his thoughts as he saw a knight in splendid gold armor and a white cloak ride towards him on a white stallion. His dashing brother Jaime riding towards him meant that they must be near, so Tyrion rode to him to speak to him.

"Ah there you are little brother! I was just riding here to tell you the Queen requires your presence at her tent tonight" Jaime said in his jovial way that was equal parts sincere and sarcastic. More likely she wants you in her tent tonight, he thought, but knew that such thoughts would get him killed if said at loud. " Unfortunately Cersei wishes only the two of us to dine with her tonight, but I certainly will miss your wife and children brother."

Tyrion groaned at that as he truly did not want to dine with his sister alone, but he nodded to his brother. When the King's party finally stopped, they made camp near a large hamlet, where many men would go and find some women to sleep with, the King being the loudest in 'Wanting to fuck a wild Northerner woman' insulting his lady wife once again. As night finally came, Tyrion made his way to his sister's tent. Ser Mandon Moore and Ser Meryn Trant were guarding her tent as he entered.

"My beloved sister has so kindly asked me to dine with her good sers, so if you would let me in it would be much appreciated." Tyrion smiled as both knights moved from out of his way as he entered the tent. As he entered, the smell of dinner made his stomach growl loudly. Before he could sate his hunger, Tyrion knew he would have to pay his sister his respect.

"Why sister, you look more beautiful than you ever had before. Truly you must tell Asha your secrets so one day my wife can have the same ethereal look as you." Tyrion didn't truly think that as unlike Jaime he was not attracted to his sister. She was resplendent in her usual red and gold, with her golden Queen's Crown firmly on her head. While Cersei might be the most beautiful woman in Westeros, she had nothing on Asha's legs. He was taken out of his pleasant thoughts as he could honestly feel Cersei's withering stare. Well so much for common courtesies, Tyrion bleakly thought. He went to the table with the dinner spread to sate his hunger. He made a plate with honeyed chicken, warm bread, and a large mug of sweet northern mead. He quickly finished his meal and started the discussion.

"Well Cersei, we're all here so please tell me why this is necessary?" Tyrion was in no mode to simply dilly dally and was cranky from the absence of his lady wife. "Is this a simple family gathering or am I to believe that something is afoot?" Cersei was still glaring at him but seemed less irritated.

Cersei then turned to Jaime and said "That fat oaf wishes for Joffrey to marry Ned Stark's northern slut. He means to give the North more power than they ever deserved." Tyrion rolled his eyes at that. Cersei, like much of the South, harbored a resentment towards the Winter Kingdom. That is not to say the North didn't look down on the southern half of Westeros either, especially the First Men houses that converted to the Seven. That the North was able to prosper without Andal influence was a great anger to the Faith and those houses of born from the Invasion as the North calls it.

"Well it seems Robert actually has a brain in that fathead of his" Tyrion told his siblings. Jaime gave him a questioning look while Cersei's was downright furious. Tyrion sighed and explained "House Stark has never had a child of theirs married into the royal family. While the King's motives are probably simply wanting to have a grandchild of Ned Stark's blood, the marriage would bind the most powerful house of Westeros with the Crown while also giving the North what Aegon the Third foolishly denied them: a Queen."

Cersei nearly screamed at Tyrion saying "How dare you say that those northern savages are the most powerful! They are nothing more than wildling lovers who know nothing of any true culture whatsoever! I would rather burn this wasteland to the ground than let one of those beast be my Golden Lion's queen!"

Jaime moved to calm his sister. "As loathe as I am to agree with Tyrion on this" he said while shooting an apologetic look to his dwarven brother, "He is right sister. We might be richer, but the Starks can call on as many men as the whole of the Reach, and that's not including their giants and mammoths. There is a reason that father told us to never go to war with the North Cersei. We might have the gold and influence but they can take on all of Westeros with their forces."

"Only if their in the North" Tyrion says to his siblings. "If they decided to invade they maybe able to overrun our armies, but not the entire South. Afterall only the Riverlands are truly their allies, the rest are only trade partners at best, resentful enemies in the case of Dorne and the Vale. If we ever did go to war, which I am not advocating" he says, eyeing his sister with uncertainty, "We could win, though it would take decades to recover."

"So you want me to let this happen" Cersei said to her to brothers, "Let that Stark mongrel wed my son and steal my position? Why don't you just give them the Westerlands while you're at it Imp, it's not like you or any of your abominations will ever have claim to it." She ended her rant, looking at him with a smug smile. That did it for Tyrion. Say what you will of him he cares not, but insult his children and you will learn that this lion's bite is far worse than his roar. But before he could say anything, his older brother put his arm on his shoulder while giving Cersei the coldest glare he'd ever seen him wear.

"Whatever you may think of our brother Your Grace" Jaime said, emphasizing her title in his own cold way, "You will not insult his children. Do I make myself clear?" While Cersei had nothing but true hatred for Tyrion and his family, Jaime loved his Niece and Nephew and would never let any harm come to them.

Tyrion did not know what to do. While grateful for his brother's aid, the shear rage emiting from Cersei was enough to melt the wall. They shared a look and for a second Tyrion thought they would kill each other. But then he looked closer and felt the bile in his stomach turn. Gods she wants to fuck his brains out, he realized to his horror. So he quietly left the tent, trying to ignore his disgust as he heard them embrace. He looked to the two Kingsguard on duty and was for once glad that they were his sister's men.

As he left, Tyrion could not help but think about his siblings relationship. When he first figured it out all those years ago, while he was shocked he didn't think much about it. It was only when he became a father to Gerion and Joanna did the horror of the his siblings' sin sink in. He was not a religious man, but he truly hoped that the gods would listen this time and not curse his children like they did Jaime and Cersei.

As he finally made it back to his tent, Tyrion was greeted the the pleasant image of his wife and children. Tyrion is a cynical man, but every time he looked upon his family he felt just a little blessed by the gods. He looks and sees Gerion playing with his toy knights with his mother, while Joanna played with her dolls. Tyrion joined his daughter in play, making all sorts of silly voices to amuses his children till sleep takes them both.

As they put their children to bed, Tyrion spoke to his lady wife "I fear that this visit will cause more harm than good for us." Asha looked at her husband with her black eyes and smiled reassuringly. They quietly left for their bed to discuss more.

"What did your sister say to you?" Asha quickly asked her spouse. Tyrion sighed, there would be no keeping any secrets from her. Than again there were no secrets between them already as both told each other everything. He told her of Tysha and all that was done to her and she told him of her training from her uncle Victarion in war, which was continued by Tyrion's uncle Tygett. So he told her the truth.

"Well", she responded, "Your sister is definitely a cunt." At that he smiles. Asha always cut to the truth of the matter quickly. "So what if the Starks get some more power? Cregan Stark was Hand to Good Queen Rhaenyra and the realm prospered for it." She is right, Tyrion thought to himself.

"While that is true my love," Tyrion says to her, "You forget that most of the South resented Cregan Stark as Hand. He was often called kingslayer by his critics for slaying Aegon the Usurper, mistrusted by the Faith for his believe in the Old Gods, and failed to gain the Queen's heir Aegon the Divider's love. For as much good he did, the Stark Hand alienated too many people from him with his Northern ways. Who is to say Ned Stark is not the same?" He finishes with a pointed look at his wife.

"Maybe he is maybe he isn't. But that is not what I care for right now husband." She said to her love with a seductive smile.

Tyrion looked at her quizzingly. "Then what is it you do care for my lady?" He says, though he has a guess where this was going.

"What I care for," she says with a sensual grin as she loosens her dress, "Is if you can take out that cock of yours and fuck me like those giants you go on about." She drops her scarlet dress to the ground, revealing her exposed pale flesh to her husband. She walks towards their room in their tent, swaying her hips seductively to get her husband to quickly join her.

"Work, work, work." Tyrion says playfully as he downs the rest of his wine and waddles as fast as he can to join his wife. After a few hours of passionate work (which surprisingly does not wake their children, but does keep their neighboring tent occupants awake), Tyrion and Asha hold each other close as sleep takes them.

Before he sleeps however, Tyrion thinks on the discussion with his siblings. What would a Stark Hand mean for the Realm? Would it be the same as Jon Arryn, trying to teach a child of a man how to be king before giving up and settling for cleaning his messes? Or would it be the second coming of Cregan Stark the Dragonslayer, the Woe of the South, Queenmaker, and Kingslayer. Will he bring a war as destructive as the Dance? Tyrion looked to his sleeping wife and thought of their slumbering children. He prayed to whatever god was listening that none of that would come to pass.

 **Will Tyrion's fears be true? only time will tell. Some of the Dance of Dragons is mentioned and I will fill you guys in on what happened in this world: Because of the North's strong navy and the canal system, the North played a huge part in the war, leading to a victory for the Black faction over the Greens. Cregan Stark killed both Aegon II and his dragon Sunfyre and secured himself as the first Hand of the Queen. Well tell me if you liked the chapter in the commentsand if you have questions either comment or PM me. See you next time!** **Game of Thrones belongs to George RR Martin and HBO.**


	8. Royce I

**Hey Everyone! So new chapter is up, it is short but don't worry I am working on another one as we speak. I apologize for the long wait, it has been a hectic time write now for me with work, college and family I honestly had not been focused on writing on the story. Taking sometime of from it though allowed me to get a plan down and let me get the juices going again. This chapter is the first of three about Robert coming to Winterfell. It is also told from the point of view of Royce Bolton, a OC that has been in my head for a while now. I hope you enjoy!**

Royce

The day of King Robert's arrival started no different than any other. The Winter Sons meet up in the morning to break their fast. Afterwards they were sent by Lady Stark to the castle's barber for a trimming, though all knew they would be clean shaven by the end of session.

"Why does Lady Stark want this again?" Jorun Mormont groaned. Of all the Winter Sons Jorun was the wildest in his appearance, with his untrimmed beard and rough hair making him look more like the bear on his sigil than a boy of seventeen. The others had to drag him here as there was no way the Mormont heir would willingly shave.

"It's how the do it in the South." Sigorn Thenn said. "Lady Stark wants us to look like good little sers to try and show the rest of the South we are not all heathens and savages." Those were not the right words to be said now. Jorun sprung from the chair, nearly killing the poor barber from fright. Jorun stood up to Sigorn, looking down on him from his massive height of six feet and eight inches.

"That would be easier for you wouldn't Thenn? You lot are barely Northmen after all." Jorun joked with a smug look on his face. Sigorn stood and shoved Jorun, ready to end this with a two were always competitive to see who was the strongest and were always baiting one another. This was just an excuse to see who would win in this brawl. But it was put to an end by Robb before it could start.

"Enough you two! We are all Northmen here, it matters not where we were born, is that clear?" Robb nearly shouted. To his left Jon stood, ready to end any brawl or threat that could break out. To his right stood Grey Wind, his fangs bared to defend his other half. Luckily, Robb's words were enough to end the hostility between the two. They both apologized to one another and went back to their seats, allowing the barbers' to continue their work.

Royce sighed and thought on what strife this visit would bring. In the North, those South of Wolf's Den are sometimes referred to as Southerns, an insult seeing as it is these southern lords who defend the Marches from possibility of invaders from the South. It remained a sore subject for Sigorn as House Thenn were trusted by the Starks to protect all the North by holding the the keep. While he would never show it, words like this also hurt Daven Reed as well, seeing as the Neck is the most southern part of the North.

Silence was all that was heard after the argument died down, which was fine for Royce as it let him think on his family. House Bolton was the last to bend the knee to the Starks, even after they were surrounded by Stark allies. They had tried to get House Greystark to rebel with them, but were only meet with laughs at the absurd proposal. In the end the bend their knees like all the others, secretly waiting for the right time to strike again. It would never come though, but still the Boltons plotted to regain their former glory. Royce's father Roose told him the day he went to foster at Winterfell to never truly give himself to the Starks, that their words would allows be about the eventually death of the direwolves of the North.

But then Royce met the Starks and he couldn't help falling for all of them. The Quiet Wolf Ned Stark who was stern yet loving, merciful but firm when it came to justice, a man who was more a father to Royce than even his own. Lady Stark was kind if you got to know her, while Sansa was beautiful with a hidden intelligence. Arya is as wild as the beast on the Stark banner, but also compassionate and much more clever than she acts. Bran and Rickon could make anyone smile with their antics, though they could be annoying sometimes.

In the end thought there are only two who Royce would love the most. Robb and Jon had accepted Royce even though he was a Bolton, even though his House had sworn to end theirs. Robb treated him like all the others and encouraged him to be the man he wanted to be, not what his father wanted him to be. It was Jon who would stay with him for hours to help him learn how to fight with a sword, and while Royce will never be better than average, he still would cherish the time the two had spent together. Hell, Robb was willing to speak to Daven to get him to convince his father Lord Reed to allow a betrothal between Royce and Meera Reed, which Royce told Robb not to. He wanted to earn the right to gain her hand by earning a Magnerhood from Lord Stark. When Jon found out their similar dream he pushed Royce to follow his dream. Robb and Jon showed nothing but love to Royce, treating him as their brother.

So Royce thought of the Bolton words, Our Blades Are Sharp. He thought hard about what they meant for him personally and realized they applied to him as well. His blade would always be sharp, as would his mind, for House Stark. He will serve each and every last Stark to his dying breathe, and no one, not even his father would want to cross him if any decide to threaten the direwolves of the North.

 **I hoped you enjoyed the chapter! Their will be another one longer than this one soon I promise! If your are interested in some other works I am working on another fic call A Brave New World in the ASOIAF section. Its only an appendix now but soon it will be a beautiful story;). Please comment or PM on feedback and as always all the rights belong to George RR Martin and HBO.**


End file.
